North Park
by Divell
Summary: Stan, due to the actions that his father took in season 18 to be the singer Lord; And the rest of the Marsh have to move to North Park, in this Stan must find new friends. Will Stan be able to overcome new adventures in a new town?


_**North Park**_

 ** _Chapter 1 Welcome STAN_**

 ** _Foreword_**

Stanley Randall Marsh looked in the rearview mirror, "What am I doing here?" Immediately turn away and look at the window view deeply, to have only 10 years Stan Marsh had seen many strange things in his small town in the mountains, South Park, Colorado.

Their clothes always accompanied him coldly although where he was going there is usually no snow, a brown jacket, jeans blue, red gloves, black shoes and his faithful and inseparable blue red pompom hat.

Beside his grandfather Marvin Marsh was with his red sweater and black pants, across the back of Shelley Lynn Marsh looked miserably out the window, turning his dental appliance glass, Stan and Shelley did not get along very well and Stan He did not believe that this change would help.

In front of her mother Shelley Sharon asleep behind the wheel Stan's father, Randy Marsh was was. Stan did not dare look at him, had a huge anger towards him. It was the first time his father committed crazy, but very few had altered him in this way, even though their intentions were good.

Stan saw in the distance a signal miles, his fate was less than ten miles and the speed at which the car remained before they would sing a rooster.

Suddenly brake the car. Luckily the moving truck also stopped, however Stan's head bounced off the back of the driver's seat. This made laugh Shelley.

Here we are family Marsh. once said Randy brake-North Park, a new stage awaits us.

The car accelerates again leaving behind a sunset.

 ** _Scene 1_**

The Marsh family off the vehicle and enter the house without latent emotion, excluding clear Randy Marsh.

What will be my room? I asked the grandfather.

-quiet papa.-Randy replied.

-children go up and pick your habitación.-les recommended Mrs. Marsh.

-What -?! They replied in unison Stan and Shelley.

(* Introduction, looks to the Marsh family moving furniture, boxes, etc. Typical moving scene)

Sharon Marsh climbed the stairs with new nostalgia, always remember their previous home. Finally he stopped in the hallway and turned toward the door on the right, the room of their children.

Within a few gasps were heard, Sharon opened the door and met with Stan forced to head calazón. Stan Sharon helped him remove her panties.

How ...? Sharon began.

'It was Shelley! Stan interrupted.

Stan is impossible to do this to your sister, she's a saint.

Stan gave a loud sigh of disappointment, I knew I would not believe him. Shelley was very astute when disturbing Stan was concerned, he had never been caught _in flagrante delicto_ and all I had to refute Stan was his word, which is not worth much if you have 10 years.

Stan -¿Pasa something? I ask Sharon.

No ... nada Stan replied evasively.

-of Sharon ended happily and walked purposefully to the door step.

Sharon closed the door and Stan was plunged into a painful darkness, it decided it best to sleep, so Stan put on his pajamas and got into bed. Stan pulled out his cell phone and look at two photos, one was of him with his friends Brofloski Kyle, Cartman and Kenny McCormick Eric in the living room of Cartman. The other photo was of Wendy Testaburger, his girlfriend, Stan missed them all very much. Would not see in a while, his friends would go on with or without him, Wendy too, though Stan was undecided. On the one hand he wanted a change in his life, but the other did not expect this kind of change.

Stan Marsh closed his eyes and slept.

Wake up Cairn cried Shelley.

Stan awoke, it was already tomorrow, Shelley was dressed again, Stan wondered why?

Mama wants us down, vestidos.-le Shelley-and hurry cairn said.

Stan got up, I go into the shower, dressed and under the new dining room.

In the kitchen Sharon, Shelley and grandfather were. Stan sat beside his grandfather and started eating some cereal.

-children, prepare your bags, go to school in a few minutes.

What? Proclaimed Stan.

-¡Acabamos arrived! He angrily opposed Shelley.

We have some contacts, whatever, come on. Prepárense.-ordered Sharon.

Stan quickly ended cereals, rose as room and got into his backpack several books and school supplies. backpack slung on the shoulder and back down the stairs in the main hall her father was making a very excited call, Stan still felt resentment against him, but decided to ignore it for today, left his house for stop bus ...

-Stan.-I speak her mother from the car-Come here bus no.

Stan had never heard of a school bus pick without children, just grimaced puzzled and climbed into his mother's car.

Sharon drove to the elementary school in North Park quickly, she had to find work after leaving their children, he had to leave his job at Rhinoplasty Tom (Tom's Rhinoplasty) and now must try to find a job again, though he suspected that the salary of her husband would not need it.

They arrived at North Park Elementary School with nothing worth mentioning. North School Park was a square orange building, double-decker, with irregular windows and a shabby facade.

Stan and Shelley got out of the vehicle quickly, so Sharon had indicated no time to say "Good luck" or something like that.

Listen to me cairn, he began Shelley once her mother had accelerated the car-you better not screw up if you know what suits you, do not want to be the sister of the town's landmark ... of nuevo.-Shelley said that disappeared from Stan view.

There was Stan Marsh, facing a new school with a world of possibilities on the way, able to do whatever he wanted, it was not a common opportunity, at least in your case. He took a few tentative steps to the steps of the school and just as I was about to enter the building visualize the eye ramilla a bike at top speed which was heading straight for him, giving him the time to say:

I Shit.

The choco bike against Stan, the blow was tough, but not enough to actually cause more injuries than a couple of bruises, Stan stood with the help of a pale boy with freckles and glasses, wearing a red sweatshirt with two trickles and two pockets, green pants and gray gloves, her hair color was red intense and was slightly tousled.

Pit Shit, I told you it was a bad idea.-threw the redheaded boy to another guy who just was rising, his voice was a little sharp-Sorry friend.-le directed to Stan.

Do not be a fag Mike was just a golpe.-I tell the other guy, he was a little taller than Stan, wore a shirt of light blue buttons, with jeans and yellow gloves, which most attention was his hairstyle he gave a higher appearance of what is actually her hair ended with beak in certain areas and was an almost identical light blue his shirt buttons, his voice was entrainer and serious for his age, plus it seemed have a bad cough.

-¡Pendejos! I claim a blond boy with a simple gray sweatshirt, pants faint gray, black gloves, parties on the part of the fingers and a gray hat. The only thing that seemed to give some color to your outfit, apart blond hair, was clearly sewn "N" red that was halfway through his sweatshirt, his appearance was clearly poor.

You okay? I ask the redhead Stan.

You're a colorado. Stan replied, recalling his fear of the people suffering from this disease.

-Another Peter. replied the redhead letting go of her hand and letting it fall back to Stan.

Shit, that was increíble. replied the blue-haired.

-old ... you do not seem to here.-commented by the new rubio.-Are you?

-Ahm ... sí. Stan replied.

What's your name? I asked the blond boy.

-Stan Marsh.

-much like Stan, 'I replied I'm blond-Nine.

-¿Nine? I ask Stan thinking have misheard, Nine was the number nine in English, not a name.

-Long History. evasively replied Nine-They are Mike ... I pointed to the red-haired-and-Peter. which was the blue hair.

-much ... gusto Stan said sheepishly.

-Igualmente. Mike replied.

'I give a damn, I just know that the bell is about to ring and you know what happened to Miss Stempleton the last time we were late.

-you have answered Mike-razón. Come on.

-Esperen. interrupted Stan-the-ahm ... I'm new and ... do not know where the classroom is.

'What grade are you studying? - I Wonder Mike.

-Quinto. Stan replied.

-Síguenos, see if you are in our lounge or otro. Mike replied.

Stan followed three friends for a wide corridor, then up a foot botched stairs for children, because the steps were too big. But the guys from North Park's spent almost smoothly, finally stopped at a classroom with a door to enter proclaiming: "Fifth grade".

Inside variety of boys and girls was, some with hats, gloves and others with one another with strange hairstyles, Stan wanted his room would any other. All looked as if waiting for something to happen.

Good morning Peter, Mike, said Nine.-les a lady among forties with a purple shirt and yellow leggings, long hair lank with sophisticated lenses that made her look rather edge or boring.

Good morning Miss Stempleton.-they answered in a weary chorus Mike, Peter and Nine.

-perhaps know what time it is? Asked Mrs. Stempleton.

-The ... Eight o'clock? I ask Mike.

'No!' Said a girl in the front seats are eight-thirty-one milliseconds.

True Fridaley. Eight thirty-one thousandths, do you have something to say guys?

We were helping the new ... 'said Mike.

-¿El again? Asked Miss Stempleton.

Mike, Peter and Nine pointed to Stan, Miss Stempleton contemplate Stan then turned to her list, her brother had warned him, but did not believe the boy arrived on Friday, he thought it would come until Monday, she was not ready.

Welcome ahm ... What's your name young man?

-flat.

Your full name favor.-emphasize Stempleton.-Miss You guys siéntense.-Mike, Peter and Nine obeyed.

-Stanley Randall Marsh. Will this my new class?

So is Stanley.

Stan -Mierda.-I pronounced in an almost inaudible tone.

-well Stanley. Guys give him a hearty good morning to Stanley, we all go together: I put down a pause where all the boys raised their eyes salon sign of annoyance. "Good morning Stanley" - he said in unison chorus and tired.

Stan was redder than a tomato, it was not his intention precisely presented that way.

-Stanley, how do you say?

-Ahm ... Thanks?

No ... -Miss Stempleton rio-Are you a funny no ?, say "Good morning to all kind"

That was too much for Stan, I look at the whole class waiting a little help, I look at Mike, Peter and Nine, they were smiling, but not a sign of support but containing a malicious laugh.

-Bue-bue-cla-clase. good morning Stan said the most timid and subtle way he could.

Stan -very good. Now it is customary for new tell us something about them.

What? I ask Stan desperate-¿C-like what?

'Do not ... your favorite food or favorite show or maybe the city where you come from ... on second thought if that city dinos come.

Ah ... South Park. Stan replied almost instantly all chuckles stopped and everyone, including Miss Stempleton launched a choked-¿Pasa shouted something?

No ... siéntate. replied Miss Stempleton dry, but it was a lie, terrifying screams rang in his head, the cries of her husband being eaten by a giant guinea Indian ...

Stan looked at all like a bomb about to explode, Stan crossed the classroom wanting to be anywhere else. He sat next to Peter, who was apparently the only one who was not stunned, but rather laughter party, which approached him and whispered in his ear:

-old said that the cagaste.-guffawed helplessly.

 ** _scene 2_**

Stan went outside when the rest without addressing anyone's word had not paid attention to the whole class, dodged the inquisitorial gaze of his new teammates. I rushed out while his red pompom hat fell by the way.

Stan sat at a table either trying to go unnoticed, but everyone he was seeing when he began to eat someone approached him, who was but Shelley, the person least expected Stan, but there was something about her that He made it seem worried.

Hello ... Randall.-was the first time that Shelley called it in a different way to "milestone" for years.

Hey Stan Lynn. replied without encouragement.

-¿A you also asked that city were you coming? They said in unison Stan and Shelley, despite being brothers was one of the first times in which Stan and Shelley were spoken each other without causing a fight, and Stan know why, both they were needed.

'And you cap? I ask Shelley embarrassed.

He replied Stan cayó. offhandedly, although he wanted recuperarla.-Shelley Do you think we should stay together?

-No.-Luck replied this ... cairn.

Stan knew he and his sister could not support each other, even hatred and resentment they felt impelled to repel such magnets with opposite poles that were needed. Shelley started eating his sandwich, did not go to the cafeteria, Stan does so also took out his lunch.

Stan finished his sandwich and started walking leaving Shelley sitting in isolation. He passed the slides, and finally by the swings against the metal carousel stopped. He lay in the snow wondering things like "Why the hell everyone looks at me like a monster?"

Someone kicked him in the side slightly, Stan looked quickly asustándose, was nothing more than Peter, Mike and Nine accompanied him.

-Hola.-les Stan said showing indifference.

-old, Mike began Why do not you tell us you were coming from South Park?

I do not see what the problema. Stan replied.

'Everyone hates South Park idiota.-le Peter said as if it were obvious.

Why? I ask Stan, remembering other times he had left the city no one had told him that.

Well ... Mike-nobody began to forget ...

(10 minutes later)

Oh and the invasion of cows, zombie Nazis ...

-¿Los crazy tacos? Peter recalled.

-Tacos crazy ... hey we thank you, you helped the state ... Can you think of anything?

Nope said Peter.

New Jersey isn't arrested? I ask Nine.

Ahh. Yeah ... well as you will see Stan, we have our motivos.-term Mike.

-Puta mierda. said Stan-I had forgotten half of those things.

Well, you see how quiet and soon everything is calm and let you stop saying "Bastardo" by Mike espalda.-comforted him.

-¡Jodanse 'said Stan furious and step away from Mike, Peter and Nine.

"So that was why ?!, everyone was looking at him like a bomb just for a" par "accident which was not directly responsible ... for everyone.

Stan did not want to talk to anyone and do not really know why exactly, he was usually understandable when hate it comes once learned to hate about Iraq ... that brought more memories ... maybe it was not the fact that everyone I looked strange, maybe ... just maybe it was the fact that every time something like this happened had always had friends, they always helped in moments where his father and mother could not, did not understand or simply did not want tell them.

They were his inseparable friends, who had left behind, the reason for his anger. He sat at a point between the bushes so that nobody could find it.

Do you know why the trees grow? Said a female voice behind Stan.

But what sh ...? Stan leapt forward.

-So you come from South Park ...

Oh no, I gotta go ... Stan evading said the girl.

-Quédate.-le said the girl holding her arm.

'I have wanted ... Stan replied.

Come on, Stan ... Stan stopped fighting, something inside told her that the girl did not seek to mock it.-I have your cap.

What do you want from me? I ask abruptly, taking his cap and wear it again.

-Preguntarte How does it feel to be so alone?

-Mal. she answered frankly.

Why do you get away from everyone?

Because all away from me.

Why do not you move away? I ask giving a small laugh, nor those guys ... Nike, Pit and Mikael.

-¿Nine, Peter and Mike? Stan corrected.

As is ... 'said the girl-those if they would be good friends, -salió shadow was the same height, with brown hair that hung from his shoulders at most, a pink jacket, blue pants and purple Converse. If I were you would know them and not here in this lonely bush.

But you're not yo. replied Stan-Is that perhaps everyone remembers each of the things that happened in South Park?

-Yes, but Is that your anger? I tell you something, at first I did not think you were so proud.

-¡No am proud! I say yes! Ahm ... Is it good?

-A veces. replied the girl-¿Entonces what will happen? Ahh ... memories. I almost forgot it.

What? I ask Stan.

I'll tell you something "I was also new one or two years ago and like you hurt me memories ...

How do you know that? I ask Stan.

-¿Pensabas you were the one to which the past haunts him? The girl laughed to herself-looooong you have to learn.

Stan looked at the girl, only to turn his back violently. He did not need anyone to feel sorry for him.

A smile always help. said the indifferent reaction to Stan girl.

What? Asked interested.

A smile she always help.-repeated and sincere smile crossed his face-try, come on.

Stan's face came a real smile, something that had not happened for days. Stan felt a little better, as if he really could smile reassuringly.

Better? The girl asked.

I think Stan ... sigh.

-We started on the wrong foot, all say the left but I think the downside is right, whatever; I'm Beth ... Dirtzone.

Stan ... Stan Marsh. replied a little nervous.

All right Stan you repeat the question Why so alone?

Because I'm a idiota.-Stan replied feeling better-Beth were right, I should apologize to the others who were also kind to me ... So saying ran.

-according ... Beth said to nothingness ... I'll be here ... alone ...

Stan Marsh look for in the schoolyard to Mike, Peter and Nine. He took a turn after another, until he finally found next to a fence.

-A I give this carro.-commented Peter smugly.

'I do not do too lejos.-answered Mike.

Peter took a rock and threw it but did not give the blue sedan that was parked about thirty meters from the fence.

Hah! Mike scoffed, though not as arrogant as Peter-I said it was impossible Pit.

'I hasten Di.-Nine.

But what ...? -retorció seeing Mike Sedan alarms in action.

Hah! -lanzo Peter-¡Te did shit!

I'm Nine yo.-claim.

Shut up Nine.-interrupted Peter.

-Hey ... what Stan siento.-interrupted before Nine spoke again.

The three friends threw a glacial look like scanning it, Mike approached him with a very serious expression.

-Continuous ... 'I express Mike.

It was he an idiot ... and a cretin, I behave selfishly while you were trying to help me ...

Whoa, whoa ... she interrupted Nine-Con that you said you were an idiot enough.

And then ... Stan remembered something-I'm sorry I called colorado ... He turned to Mike.

-do not no problem you know? Half the people who know me tell me so.

'And the other half? I ask Stan forward.

They're jerks with whom not speak again.

Except this cretino.-Peter pointed to himself proudly.

Stan fived with all three.

Friends? Shy ask.

-Sí. Mike replied.

Stan was happy again have friends in an unfamiliar city filled with hundreds of adventures to come.

-¡¿Quién did this to my car -?! I cry a desperate man.

Shit, he released the director.-Peter-¡Corran!

Nine and Peter came out as fireballs as far away from the fence, Mike seemed prepared but a second was reserved for him a pat on the back to Stan.

Welcome to grupo.-said this pushed him to the fence and fell to the ground-Stan That's for calling me colorado, we are hand.-and ran.

The manager came with furious pace toward the fence, Stan tried to flee, but the director was driven by his anger faster than Stan.

'Come HERE young man!

Shit ... Stan swore under his breath coming back to the fence.

Can you explain to me why he did that? Asked the director scowling.

I did not know who era. replied Stan, defending Mike, Peter and Nine.

-perhaps NOT KNOW MY CAR IS BLUE SEDAR?

he apologized again ... I'm Stan.

-since no major damage forgive you, but hear me boy if I know you turn me into trouble no matter how new you, you will leave this school immediately.

That's abuse of power ... -respingo Stan.

-What did you say -?! Angrily I asked the director.

-what it increases my smell ... he thought quickly Stan.

The director looked surprised for a second, Stan noticed wearing a khaki suit, which gave him an air of false importance, her chestnut hair was full, although his face shone one or two wrinkles.

As is, I have no time for nonsense they say children. director replied after staring at Stan about ten seconds.

Stan ran as fast as he could, had escaped by a whisker. I did not know if Mike hit in the face or balls, but Mike owed him.

-¡Stan!-era Beth.

Beth ... Suddenly Stan stop feeling anger towards Mike and Beth could only concentrate on.

-¡Algo step awful! 'She said hastily.

-What? What happened?

It's about your sister ...

How do you know who my sister?

-Two new South Park, of different ages? I ask sarcastic and desperate was obvious.

-you razón.-recognized Stan-What happens to him?

He's crying, I gave him a good punch.

-Great, which joda. Stan replied happy that someone gave him what he deserved.

-¡STAN! 'I said Beth blaming him.

All right ... he replied annoyed, really not going to help Shelley by choice, but by Beth.

Beth and Stan walked up the stairs to the entrance, where kids had a ball where they could tell a girl was giving blows to Shelley, but Shelley was much older than the girl, is not defended as it should. Stan came quickly, pushed the girl who beat Shelley was the same that had reminded him when the teacher "Eight thirty-one thousandths" his skin was made familiar to Stan, had too tan, was New Jersey ... his hair was thick, long and black, fell to his ass, wearing a pink sweater with a yellow flower on the chest, lilac purple pants and Converse. His gaze was filled with hatred.

You! I grumble addressing Stan.-¡Eres South Park too!

'And?' I said threateningly Stan.

Launched several screams drowned around as if he had thrown a blasphemy against a teacher, How could it be that everyone was afraid his city of birth you?

Several students ran away, until only Stan, Shelley, Beth and New Jersey girl. Stan glanced at his back, he met the director made fierce.

What are you doing to my daughter? Red ask.

What? -the brain Stan began to run after a few seconds of clear thanks to panic.

-Papi.-girl told the director, no longer had the tone of New Jersey.

-¿Te did something Fridaley? I ask the director.

No pope was just an accident, the boy leaned on my by mistake when we helped that girl levantarse. she answered as if nothing had happened.

Ahh ... -the director unstrung look Beth-Is that true?

-Ahm ... Beth hesitate a second in which he met the gaze of Fridaley, this knew that if not stated what Fridaley had said could be a serious problema.-Si, was just a mistake.

Stan looked at Beth disbelief in his eyes there was a certain fear of speaking so figured it was best to stick with the story of that hateful girl.

... I'm siento.-gave the girl scowling.

All right, it was not your fault ... ahm What is your name?

-Stan. she answered coolly.

The director smiled and walked into the room seconds later the boys returned to arm a ball.

Listen to me Stan.-le Fridaley directly to Stan he said with a tone menacing hate you all, South Parkeros shit, thank you my people could not conquer the country as he should, now I want you to stay still while you hit the face or myself will make sure they do not tell me another day at this school.

-Stop Frida ... Beth began, was one of the few, along with Leslie, Heather and Myra; of which he could face Fridaley and Logar get away.

The bell rang at that moment and, as if their lives depended on it, children came running out the front door, Stan achievement prevent Shelley was crushed by hundreds of feet moving it to the side and holding her attached both to the wall.

The whole school was within the institution before he realized Stan, Stan was dusted off his jacket and cap coffee, Shelley seemed fine so helps him up, something to which Shelley refused.

I do not need your help! She said with her usual hatred.

Well it did not seem like that when you were letting a little girl I was hitting the middle of the courtyard.

Shelley enraged, threw a particularly painful stomach Stan hit and took off his classroom, Stan immediately fell pain, it took a few seconds to rise again, when he finally was able to walk, started walking touching where Shelley he had knocked school.

 ** _scene 3_**

Stan entered the fifth grade classroom with severe pain in the stomach, opened the door and glimpse the class listening to Miss Stempleton giving his class.

Well, well there is Stanley.-comment Miss Stempleton angry-¿Piensas that is fun being late?

No ... di me cuenta. said Stan going to his seat.

Come to the front of the class, because it seems not to mind my clase.-teacher scolded.

Stan was slowly walk back in front of the class, turned to see his new classmates, he saw Beth a few rows back, Mike, Peter and Nine together in a ball, to Fridaley in front of the class and the rest were unknown and decided to shelve them.

Let's see, if you know about it ... he told Miss Stempleton-Who discovered America?

-Cristóbal ... Stan could never remember the damn name-Culón.

Laughter in the hall, Stan did not know if it was because everyone knew what was the real name, or because said "ass" in front of a teacher.

With that be enough, she ordered Miss siéntese. Stempleton, Stan obeyed-I see that in South Park did not teach discipline and respect, something good is correct here, I assure you. Children open the book on page ...

The class continued for several hours, Stan took note "was Calón" he told himself. The class followed was nothing but outstanding, at least in the case of Stan.

Output chimes took longer than normal to reach the ears of Stan, this came with Peter, Mike and Nine. The four new friends came to the snow from the main entrance, Stan took a little and threw it into nothingness.

Hey, tranquila.-Peter said mockingly.

Stan did not listen. He began Walking down the main street to his house and then remembered:

Why not have bus here?

Ah ... -Mike seemed confused by the question-Low budget ...

Stan had never heard that a school will generate low budgets, or what the give, but I think it was better to keep quiet.

Stan 'By the way, tomorrow is my birthday party, Would you want to go? I ask Mike.

-What? Sure ... I answer Stan.

Stan know these guys, but something told him it was better to be silent.

Well, be at home, join us show you where this ... 'I Mike, said that Stan, Peter and Nine penetrated by a dirty alley, neglected, full of graffiti and a smell of alcohol and semen, he said they came just a street full of well-kept houses. Stan saw how far his house, recognized by him moving truck ... I feel their way toward her.

Once they reached the house he stopped Mike Stan ...

Anyone moved to our side ...? I understand -tardo a second-¿Stan you live here?

'For now yes ... Stan said.

Shit're our neighbor ... I mention Peter.

-¿De three? I ask Stan.

No, my Pit. and replied Mike.-Nine lives in the orphanage ...

'Are you an orphan? I ask Stan.

Yes ... from pequeño. Nine answered a little uncomfortable.

Mike miro carefully through the windows ...

-go ... finally she said.

What? I ask Stan forward.

Nothing, said Peter-except that here lived a strange child ... ... Dova ... something scary. Only we hear about the asshole a few times.

I think moved by some Facebook and friends, I'm not sure ... Nine-argument.

Stan could not help but remember Asshole ...

Well, what is your home Mike? I ask trying to change the subject.

Mike pointed to the house next door was a khaki yellow hue, with a lower window, two top, a roof and a garage.

And that's the mía.-Peter pointed to a house blue halfway, where surely begin the second floor that was purple, roofless and with an almost identical with Mike garage.

Stan contemplate the two houses until he heard a voice behind her, which did not want to know anything.

-Cairn! What do your friends assholes here?

Shelley Shut up! 'I told Stan stupid act of courage.

-What did you say -?! Roared Shelley's angry menstruating woman.

-Calambre Shelley ... Stan said, touching her stomach.

I do not care if you have a cramp, stay away from me.-said that Stan pushed into the snow and entered the new house.

Well ... see you tomorrow Stan.-told Mike once helped him up.

That said Mike and Peter left for their respective homes, but Nine was until the end of the street and turned the corner, after Stan lost sight of him.

Stan entered his new home, where everything was a little better, determined to avoid Shelley sat in front of the television with his grandfather and saw a bit of programming available. After a quarter of an hour as Stan I hear someone coming through the door excitedly, seeing who it was assumed that meant nothing good was his father.

Randy was proud of himself and wanted the whole family feel pride.

-Family Marsh in the dining room now.-advertisement Randy.

Sharon and Shelley came down from the second floor, while Stan and grandfather stood in the room and went to the dining room, Stan sat across from his father hated him, but preferred not to be near Shelley.

Yes, now that you're all here I would like to make an announcement very, very important. Tomorrow embark on a world tour.

-What -?! Shelley asked at the same time, Stan and Sharon.

-¿Vivirás with shit and angers going to move? I asked the grandfather mistaking the words.

Randy, Sharon began-That What affect us?

As I am Lorde know ...

-¡¿TU ARE Lorde -?! Shelley could not believe it.

-Sí.-Stan and Sharon responded in unison.

Shelley stood with his mouth open, his father was his greatest male idol ... but that also meant something important:

-¡Te touched the clitoris in front of ten thousand people! I claim Shelley.

Oh ... come ... that Shelley was in the past, I can now recompose my singing career is just beginning.

-¿Te ire of the house? I ask Stan anxious.

'For a while, Randy replied sí.-Pero back.

'Are you asking you to watch the kids alone? I ask Sharon upset.

-only for a while Sharon, I'll talk to them when they need me. But hey, I got tickets for the concert tomorrow in Denver, after that return to the house and the next day we say goodbye, time permitting, and will travel around the world ...

Randy ... no I can keep ...

'I have Sharon choice, everything is the fault of Stan.

-My fault?

Yes, said Randy-if you had not spent twenty-six million dollars in a game Freminum not have to do this And if you had not told your friends that I was Lorde we would not have moved! Randy was not at all happy with his son.

Fuck you! I shout Stan.

A silence stretched on the table, Stan had never lacked respect for his father, until Shelley looked worried and forth without deciding whom to support.

Go up to your room Stanley.-I stated Randy Shelley-And you, too, discuss this with your mother.

Stan and Shelley left the kitchen and went to his room. Shelley once inside I talk to Stan:

-The cagaste landmark.

I know ... Stan said.

'll use the bathroom, take a few minutes.

Shelley left the room, leaving Stan alone. Stan took out his cell phone, I entered a call: It was Kyle!

-¿Kyle? I answer Stan.

-¿Stan? Are you your friend?

Kyle got to help me, everything here is shit, school, kids, even my family is shit ...

-¿Olvidaste taking Wiski? I ask Kyle.

What? ... No! I claim Stan-Si take my drink of Wiski daily.

Ah ... then you step usual.

-As usual?

Everything new child always feels that shits all hate him and his family will disappear, but that is temporary, eventually those feelings go away and you'll see how everything will improve.

I guess ... without feeling convinced Stan said.

Well, I spoke to warn that tomorrow we would go to Denver some kids at school, we will be at the mall Would you go?

Tomorrow? Stan did not even stop to think about the answer-¡Sí!

Stan -well, let them warn others, tomorrow you speak to tell the time and the meeting point okay?

Stan replied excitedly -Si. See you tomorrow.

Until tomorrow Stan.-said that Kyle hung up the phone.

Stan would see his friends ... and then thought for a second, he felt like an idiot.

-Morning? Tomorrow will be the concert papa, see my friends in Denver and have to go to Mike's party In one day? Oh, bravo Stan. It is impossible to be in three places at once.

'I do not es.-grandfather replied to another side of the door was now open.

-Grandfather? How long have you there?

Billie, I know how'll be in three places at once.

Grandpa, do not be ridiculous ...

-Sígueme.-he ordered his grandfather.

Stan did not know if it was desperation, or why something told him that his grandfather was serious, but followed ...

 **To be continued…**


End file.
